ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: New Age/Issue Two
The second issue of Star Wars: New Age and the second part of the Prologue to War story arc. Plot After a page that recaps the previous issue, a little girl is seen running from a group of people riding large ostrich-like animals. Their leader is revealed to have a blaster, as he threatens to shoot the girl if they don't give them back their property. The "property" turns out to be a heavily endangered animal called a Slixxom that the men were planning on eating as the creatures are known for being extremely tasty. They do manage to catch up with her, but out of nowhere a stranger in a suit shows up and begins battling the men. They defeat them, giving the Slixxom back to the little girl. She thanks the masked hero before running off. Afterwards, the masked hero gets a call from Han Solo, revealing them to be Leia. Han informs Leia that he has found the missing New Alderaan ship, revealing that it and a few other missing ships are on a planet named Rowonox. Leia is quite pleased with the news but then gets another call from Luke. Luke asks why she didn't show up for the Senate meeting today, with Leia reminding Luke of how they laughed at her. To keep the conversation from getting angry, Leia switches the topic and tells Luke that the ship has been found, only for Luke to claim that the ship doesn't matter. This annoys Leia so much she hangs up and moves on. Later, Leia, no longer in her suit, lands on Rowonox with Chewbacca. She begins wondering, finding broken droids, weapons that don't work and ships that can't fly, meaning that Rowonox is a garbage planet, a planet with no life on it that is used as a dump. Both Leia and Chewbacca are confused by this for two reasons. One, they can't see why someone would hide stolen ships in a dump. And two, they can quite clearly see someone standing above the garbage. Both Chewie and Leia call out to the figure, asking him where the ship is. Eventually, they grab his attention as he calls for some other people. They begin walking towards Leia and Chewie, which Leia is quite happy about, only for Chewbie to begin panicking and pulling Leia back to the ship. Leia is completely confused at this, but it becomes clear why he's so afraid when she gets a better look at the men. They're all wearing white armour and have guns. The two run at top speed, with more and more Stormtroopers coming out of nowhere to chase after them, with one managing to graze Leia's arm with blaster fire, wounding her. Not wanting anything bad to happen, Chewie picks Leia up and throws her into the ship. Leia gets up just in time to watch Chewbacca set the ship to autopilot, blasting it off without him. Chewbacca fights for as long as he can, managing to take a few Troopers down with him, but in the end, he is taken down by a Tropper with a shocker. In the ship, Leia gets a call from Han who asks if they got the ship back. Leia doesn't respond, so Han asks if he can speak with Chewie. This causes Leia to freeze, with Han asking where Chewie is. Category:Comics Category:Star Wars